Only One
by Gravflab
Summary: Wrote this while listening to one of my favorite songs by Yellowcard ‘Only one’, hope you all like it and it’s kind of inspired by the movie “Across the Universe” last scene and I love that movie, even though I thought the trailer sucked


**A/N:** Wrote this while listening to one of my favorite songs by Yellowcard 'Only one', hope you all like it and it's kind of inspired by the movie "Across the Universe" last scene and I love that movie, even though I thought the trailer sucked.

* * *

**You are my Only one.**

The streets were crowded with people, running, trying to move forward, they pushed against my body, music filled the air, my eyes searching for him, I didn't care about all the other people I only wanted him, wanted to hear his voice whisper my name, his big green eyes looking at me, only me, no one else but me. Screams started to fill the air, people running, trying to move away from their pain, a loud noise made all the people quite, I looked up, a boy standing on a rooftop, his long black hair blowing softly in the wind, big green eyes staring down at us, his voice filled the air, just five minutes ago a band had been standing on that rooftop singing, they had been forced down by the police. But now he was standing there, looking down on us, then his voice started to sing.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

But I can't, I can't give you a reason

_I feel so broken up so broken up_

_And I give up I give up_

_I just want to tell you so you know_

I felt my eyes widen as I recognized the voice, the police had surrounded the building so no one could come in, music started to fill the air again, the tones fit to the sound of his song, his voice was calm and loving. I loved his voice, always had and I probably always will. I felt my heart rise as he grabbed the microphone. I had to get up there, I had to, I ran up to the police officers that kept the people out and begged them to let me in, they didn't, they didn't even answer me, his voice was beginning to sound sad and desperate.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up breaking up_

_I feel like giving up like giving up_

_I won't walk out until you know_

I felt tears in my eyes as his voice cracked a little, I ran across the road and ripped in the door to a big ware house across from the one he was singing on, it wouldn't open, I kept ripping in the door handle and pushing against the door, my hands started to get small cuts, but I didn't care, I finally got the door open and ran up the many stairs, I could hear his voice through the thick brick walls, his voice kept me going, I somehow managed to fall over my own two feet, I felt pain run down through my spine as my hip got hit hard on the hard step, I knew it would leave a bruise in the morning but I didn't care. I felt something warm slid down my face and hands, I didn't have time to care though, I picked myself up and started to move up the stairs again, I felt pain shoot up from my knee but I kept going.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you_

_You are my only my only one_

I kicked the door to the roof open and stumbled out, I wiped the blood away from my face and looked over at the rooftop, I was above him, I could see that he was about to turn away when one of the other people standing there pointed up towards me, I don't remember how much space there was between us, but there wasn't much, maybe two or three meters, but I could see his face lighten up when he saw me, his eyes sparkling and he grabbed the microphone again and sung louder this time, he almost screamed, I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked down on the ground then back to him. I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks but I kept smiling "catch me" I mouthed I moved backwards took a deep breath, I started to run, like the foolish people down on the streets, the wind hitting my face, and I jumped.

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

His eyes widened and he stopped singing as he saw me jump, the people down on the streets screamed and pointed up when they saw me jump, I looked down at him and prayed to god that he would catch me, he threw his microphone away but the music kept playing, he ran towards me and then he stopped, I was about to scream to him about what he was doing, when I saw his arms were stretched out towards me, he was smiling and laughing like the little child he acted like, I smiled as I kept falling closer towards him, I felt his arms around my body as he hugged me close into his body, we were lying on the rooftops hard surface, I whispered loving promises into his ear as I cried hard. He didn't say anything but he suddenly silenced me with a kiss, and for a moment we forgot all about the world, we both got up when the music started to get louder and screams roared from the streets below us.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

He picked his microphone up and started to sing again while standing up, pulling me up with him, he kissed me again and took my hand leading me out to the edge of the rooftop, he was still singing while we walked. His eyes was soft, his voice was loving and the way he looked at me made me melt into the hug he gave me. He whispered words into me ear that I didn't hear, I smiled happily. When the music ended the police escorted all of us down to the streets were we were told to go home.

"Draco" he whispered into my ear, I turned around to look at him and felt his soft lips against my own, "H- Harry" I gasped as his kiss made it's way down my neck. He smiled and kisses my lips again, "Harry" I whispered into his ear, he made a 'mmhhmm' sound and I smiled "I love you" I whispered into his ear, I felt him smile against my neck "I love you too Draco" he whispered back. My heart flipped and I smiled happily. We made our way down the busy road, back towards our old apartment that we shared with many other people, but we didn't care though. I had found him again, I had found my only one, and he weren't slipping away from me.

* * *

A/N: Finished, sorry if ya didn't like it but I think it's sweet , please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
